牛頭角大儒俠與大隻貓之真情對話
牛頭角大儒俠與大隻貓第一次對話, 分享上高登目的/ 痴戀大隻貓心路歷程 *透露人格分裂狀況(除大佬/ 細佬, 還有細妹) *以"我杯茶" (MY CUP OF TEA) 三個字道出喜歡女子的特徵, 表明非以貌取人之人(真．Jimi Hendrix 說:我唔介意妳係點樣o既), 借機向大隻貓表白 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: Who is you 大隻貓 說: 大隻貓 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: no phone no talk~ 大隻貓 說: 你唔係要搵我? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: by phone~ 大隻貓 說: u give me 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: u give me, then i can phone to u, and u will have my phone no. then/ 大隻貓 說: Y? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 太多"霧"認既人~ 大隻貓 說: 咁你唔信又show 個msn 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 等待真的那個人~ 大隻貓 說: 你見過我咩? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 你比幾個icon 黎睇下~ 大隻貓 說: 我問你見過咩? 大隻貓 說: 畀咩icon你睇 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 相/ 大隻貓 說: y 大隻貓 說: 你又唔相我睇 大隻貓 說: 又話叫我加你 大隻貓 說: 又問呢問路 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 好開一開個鏡仔俾我睇先啦好無 大隻貓 說: 點解? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 呢兩日有十九幾人話係大隻貓呀 大隻貓 說: 你唔畀樣我睇要我畀你睇 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我都無鏡 大隻貓 說: 咁你無相架 大隻貓 說: 我都好難信你係本人 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 無我一開始玩高登開始,已經delete晒digital相喇 大隻貓 說: 有關係? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 不如咁妳而家去高登回一回我d post先 大隻貓 說: 你唔係話叫我同你私底下chat 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我要證實妳個真係大隻貓 大隻貓 說: 點証明? 大隻貓 說: 你又點証明係你 大隻貓 說: 你係大佬定細佬 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 去回一回我是怛一個post 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳又知有大佬同細佬 大隻貓 說: 你唔係話你細佬扮你係咁出我名既post? 大隻貓 說: 咁你係大佬定細佬 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳有睇我d post o架 大隻貓 說: 有 大隻貓 說: 咁你係大佬定細佬 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳真係信我有大佬/細佬 大隻貓 說: 你話呢 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳特登開個新acc黎add我 大隻貓 說: 咁點呀?你有乜同我講好講清楚 大隻貓 說: 又係你叫我add你 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我都唔100%肯定妳係大隻貓 大隻貓 說: add左又講咁多廢話 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 好喇當妳係先好無 大隻貓 說: 咁宜家你係大佬定細佬 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我至少要同妳傾一倫先知會唔會係大貓貓 大隻貓 說: 咁你有乜要同我講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我邊有大佬/細佬呀我得個細妹咋 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 好喇當妳係大隻貓喇好未 大隻貓 說: 咁宜家你精神狀況係大佬定細佬 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我d假膠野妳唔好問 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 果d我開黎玩o架咋 大隻貓 說: 咁宜家係有乜要同我講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 點解要同tsumori咁黎陰我 大隻貓 說: 點陰你 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 開post叫我同佢賭 大隻貓 說: 我無開過post 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: tsumori有 大隻貓 說: 但唔係我出 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳有回 大隻貓 說: 咁你真係煩 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳可以俾妳真果個msn我嘛 大隻貓 說: ??? 大隻貓 說: 我宜家呢個 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 一睇就知妳呢個係新開o架啦 大隻貓 說: 點新開 大隻貓 說: 我宜家問你有乜要同我講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 無相,又無icon 大隻貓 說: 我都唔放相 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 係咪txxxxxx叫妳幫佢 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 無icon 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 大隻貓 說: 唔放icon就係新? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 呢d 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 係呀 大隻貓 說: 乜道理? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 經驗 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 一係開兩秒眼仔睇 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我一定唔會cap相 大隻貓 說: 你唔畀我睇叫我畀你睇 大隻貓 說: 你憑乜 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 全高登d人都知妳點樣o架啦 大隻貓 說: 咁你又問 大隻貓 說: 你有乜要同我講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我想知而家呢個係咪妳嘛 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我問妳野喇 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳好憎我呀 大隻貓 說: 唔係憎.... 大隻貓 說: 係好撚憎 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 開頭諗住同妳玩咋 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 點知妳又唔啋我 大隻貓 說: 點解一定要我理你? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 唔理屌都好 大隻貓 說: 咁點解要理你 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我諗住想識妳嘛 大隻貓 說: 點解要識我 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 見妳得意又夠串 大隻貓 說: 你覺得我好串? 大隻貓 說: 點串 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 講野夠串囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我做cd rom時已經有睇妳post 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 果陣未有acc 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 成日問friend佢地又唔肯 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 佢地問我要黎做乜 真．Jimi Hendrix 剛剛傳送來電震動! 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 喂 大隻貓 說: 講呀 大隻貓 說: 睇緊 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳有無睇o架 大隻貓 說: 睇緊 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我咪求其同佢地講要黎溝女囉 大隻貓 說: 你打 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我又唔識其他女user d名 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我咪話~我想媾大隻貓囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 跟住佢地先教我點開acc 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 然後佢地係咁屌我~又話媾大隻貓,仲唔媾 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我咪死死地氣開示愛post囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 但係我特登加上膠成份,怕真係影響到妳 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 事情就係咁 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 喂有無睇o架 大隻貓 說: 你覺得唔算影響 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我點知會搞成咁 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 大隻貓 說: 搞成點 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 搞到妳俾人笑 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 大隻貓 說: 你好成功 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 喂夜d可唔可以再add妳 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我無心o架 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我諗住妳一出黎屌我就收手 大隻貓 說: 咁我出左段真心話又唔見你收手 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我而家咪轉玩妳個friend Txxxxxx囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我再出果個~大隻貓小姐post~都係曲線屌鳩txxxxxx之嘛 大隻貓 說: ??? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: tusmori呀 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 喂夜d/以後仲可以同妳msn嘛 大隻貓 說: 你宜定唔玩女玩男人? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳答我~夜d/以後仲可以同妳msn嘛 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 先啦 大隻貓 說: 點解? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 想繼續同妳傾計囉,得唔得 大隻貓 說: 咁不如傾電話 大隻貓 說: 你畀no.我? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳俾電話我 大隻貓 說: 你又話想同我傾? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 好難喎 大隻貓 說: 又唔畀no.我 大隻貓 說: 你又要off喇 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳100%知道我係大儒俠 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我唔係100%知道妳係唔係大隻貓喎 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我個電話用黎做生意o架 大隻貓 說: 你又話要搵我? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 如果妳唔係大隻貓我會好大鑊 大隻貓 說: 點大獲 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: msn咪得囉 大隻貓 說: 又話要識我? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 傾住msn先啦好無 大隻貓 說: 一係有乜宜家係度講晒 大隻貓 說: 唔好分幾十次 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 即係以後唔可以add 妳msn 大隻貓 說: 姐係係無野要同我再講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁想同妳繼續係msn聯絡得唔得 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我知妳可能會block msn 大隻貓 說: 咁你有乜同我講 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 唔係話仲有咩野會同妳講呀 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 咁我真係想真真正正識到妳嘛 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 繼續做朋友都得掛 大隻貓 說: 點解? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 因為覺得妳得意囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 其實我唔肯定高登d相果個係咪妳 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我唔介意妳係點樣o既 大隻貓 說: 點得意 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳平時講野o既態度已經係我杯茶 大隻貓 說: 乜態度? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 串串地傻傻地,又夠粗口囉 大隻貓 說: 呢d高登好多女user都有呢種特徵 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 喂點呀唔好block我msn啦 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 邊有呀 大隻貓 說: 你覺有? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 佢地唔會開整野相上去講自己點整野囉 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 點呀唔好block我啦 大隻貓 說: 唔係話your cup of tea要串串地同傻傻地?同整野食有咩關係? 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳記唔記得妳自己當時整咩野 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 整野=得意囉 大隻貓 說: 高登好多人都識 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 妳記唔記得妳自己當時整咩野 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 我要出去野 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 今晚可以再同妳傾嘛 真．Jimi Hendrix 剛剛傳送來電震動! 真．Jimi Hendrix 說: 仲係咪度呀 參見 *牛頭角大儒俠 *大隻貓 *牛頭角大儒俠與大隻貓之第一類接觸 *牛頭角大儒俠與大隻貓之熱情過後 Category:高登